Struggle for Life
by CrazyUchiha
Summary: A young girl, Sasuke's sister, deals with struggles... Deamons  4 to be exact , Cursemark, and every villan after her head. But not only that, SHE'S IN LOVE. ShinoXOC Rated T for fluff,violence
1. It started with this

Chapter 1

"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart."

Many years ago, rivialrys between the two clans, Senju and Uchiha, got out of hand. Wars were started in the Village. The hokage stopped this by one way, to kill off The Uchiha's.  
>Itachi Uchiha was the name. He killed every,single, one of his family. Except his younger siblings. He looked down on them. He wouldnt hurt them. No... He loved them to much. He made a goal for them, a game even. "Hate me. Hate me all you want, one day, we will meet again, and you can fight me. Your to weak now." is what he had said. Oh how it pained me to remember. My own brother, to kill my family, then hate me? Why?<br>He left that night, leaving me and sasuke alone... I was only 5. Sasuke was 7. To me, this was my worst nightmare, to him, a drastic life changing event. The next few years, were torture for us both. He was so Isolated somtimes.

With the bell ringing I stood up automaticly. "Everyone have a nice day! Dont forget to practice your kuni aiming!" Iruka yelled. I smiled at him and picked up my stuff. I felt a presence and looked up. Shino was standing by me. I tried not to blush and hurried to sasuke. Who, of course, was Surrounded by girls.  
>"Hey Hey Hey! Break up now! Sister coming through, look out!" I said squeezing in. I smiled at sasuke. "Come on, Hayete is taking us out tonight remember?" I said smiling. He grunted.<br>"Camping. Yah. I remember." He said and grabbed his stuff. I sighed.  
>"We get to ride horseback!" I said. I couldnt help but giggle as he automaticcly lightened up. He dont seem like that kind of guy, I know. But you shouldnt judge a book by his cover.<br>As we walked out I kept glancing towards Shino. I couldnt help it. I must of been blushing because Smart alec had to say somthing.  
>"you gotta crush? huh... to think your younger then me." I growled and hit his arm.<br>"shush! Im aloud to crush on people!" I said quietly. He smiled and shruged. I pouted the whole way home.

When we got home, I quickly packed my things and ran to the barn. I hugged my horse, Curse, and hooked up his saddle and put his bridle on. Sasuke came out afterwords. I looked at him and nodded behind him. Turning, sasuke saw Hayete coming up with 2 horse. One was a brown color, the other, a pretty chestnut.  
>"Hey guys!" Hayete said waving. I giggled. As Hayete came up he handed the reins of the chestnut to sasuke. "Here, he's all yours now." Hayete said. Sasuke smiled at hayete and petted the horse.<br>"Dango!" I said.  
>"Huh?" Hayete looked at me. I was grining.<br>"He reminds me of Dango's! Lets name him Dango!" I laughed. Sasuke chuckled.  
>"That is a good name. Okay, Hi there dango." Sasuke turned back to Dango. Dango neighed and tossed his head. I laughed.<p>

We headed off later on, and it was a peaceful quiet night. I was happy, relaxed and calmed. I was 11, yes. But it was a great time for me. I was always happy in the saddle. I sat back and stopped Curse with everyone else. I jumped down and walked curse till we got to the campsite, which was an open feild. I sighed and sat on a log. Hayete and sasuke went off the put up tent. me? What was I supposed to do? Nothing.

That night, I sat looking at the stars. I closed my eyes. 4 more weeks... 4 more until I was put on a team, and became a Gennin. I had told everyone that would be putting me on a team, I would NOT accept being without sasuke on my team. And with me, there was one extra person on a team.

"Up and at em! Come on Sasuke!" I yelled. Today was the day, I was being put on my team! I giggled and dragged sasuke out of bed and ran to the other side of the room and got my hair brush and quickly brushed my hair. It was so long! But that didnt stop me. I grabed my bad I always carried and headed outside with sasuke, once he was ready.

I giggled the whole way to school. They were lined up outside. I stood by sasuke and listened.  
>"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzimaki, and Breanna Uchiha, your on Team 7 with Kakashi Hatake, who is not here yet, feel free to stay here." Iruka said. I smiled happily. I looked at shino, blushed and looked away. He was so darn...handsome, cute? I dont know, but I couldnt take my eyes off hm!<p> 


	2. Im a what?

Chapter 2  
>"Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one."<p>

"Naruto really? Of all things?: I sighed. He was doing one of his jokes again. And it was a crappy one.  
>Guess what? It worked! Of all things! Kakashi looked at us. "Well... To say what I first think of you...your all idiots." I looked at naruto like thanks alot! and got up. Sasuke did to. As Sakura.<br>"Okay, were gonna start off with things about ourselves. Breanna, you go first." I looked at him. "Call me Brea. I like to draw and read. I love horses. I hope to become a great ninja one day! I hate IDIOTs!" I said with a flash at naruto. "And girls who wont go get a life and sit staring at dudes who hate them." I said also, to sakura this time. I sat to myself and hmphed. I felt Kakashi looking at me, but I didnt say anything.

Kakashi went on with it and dissmissed us. I sighed and walked home without waiting for sasuke. Sasuke came up to me. "Whats wrong?" I shook my head. "I dont know, just got really annoyed..." Sasuke nodded slightly. "Yah I know they are annoying." I smiled and hugged him and tagged him. "Race you home sasuke!" I ran off and he followed.

Guess what? Few weeks, maybe a couple of months later, I was in the chunnin exams! The Forest of death...It still brings shivers and nightmares.  
>It was night, the first night. We had just had a bad encounter with a Grass ninja, and was resting. I was cuddled against a tree. I had the worst experience of it, considering I had to fight him. Sasuke had left me alone, knowing I'd just lash out on him, Like i did to Naruto and Sakura.<p>

I sighed and curled up. I was asleep as soon as I closed my eyes. I smiled faintly in my sleep.  
>Sasuke sighed and walked over to the tree and sat above me. He had a bad feeling. Somthing was gonna happen. He could tell.<p>

The next day we where hurrying to the tower. We had only one scroll, but that was okay. I started to lag behind. "Brea?" Sasuke stopped. I looked at him. "Sh..." Sakura and naruto stopped and listened to.

I looked around. "Somones here..." I said. We all stood still. I saw sakura go to move closer to sasuke and growled. "Dont. Move." She stared at me and nodded. I looked up. Where was he? "Brea, its probably just the wind." I shook my head. "What wind?"

"Well, well, well. Smart young lady you are." I jumped back as the grass ninja, once again, stood infront of me. I bit my lip. "Come back for more beatings huh?" I said. He smirked at me. "No, I came for your brother."

I gasped. No. No one, not even this creeper, was gonna take my brother from me. "Brea, dont do anything stupied!" sasuke yelled. Nope, not me. Im the one ninja, that insted of thinking, just lunges. At least naruto thinks a little!

I lunged at him. He dodged, and smacked me. I snarled and skid on the branch and lunged again. This continued for a while. Finally, I got a blow. He stumbled back and growled. "Your the other jichurrikki? Pathetic." I blinked. Me? I had a deamon inside me? Really? I looked at him, a sudden longing for him to tell me more. He smirked and kicked me into a tree. "Stay."

Sasuke glared. "Thats my sister you freak!" He yelled and attacked him. once again, they fought. Sasuke finally got the upper hand and got the ninja trapped to a tree. I slowly got up as sasuke used his well known fire-ball jutsu. I smiled walking up next to him. He smiled faintly back at me. before all this, Naruto had gotten in the way, and sakura had a break down. I stood shoulder to shoulder with sasuke. Well where we in for a surprise!

Laughing. That horrible laugh. I shuddered and stared as the ninja slowly ripped himself away from the strings. I gasped in horror. His face was half torn off, revealing a white face and the purple over his eyes. The amber eyes glares into me. I stepped back. He smriked. Making a hand sign, his neck stretched. Like a snake, his head flew at me and bit me oh so cleverly in the neck. Screaming I tried to smack him off. It was to late tho. After he implated the deadly cursemark that would haunt my life forever, I fell to the ground trembling and crying out in pain.


	3. My Savior

Chapter 3

"Dont Judge a horse by its saddle."

The pain was so much. I soon faded into blackness passing out.

Sasuke stared at me then turned to the ninja. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" He screamed at him. His only family, was infront of him, probably dying.

"Oh my dear Sasuke, find out for yourself. Only yours is normal, and wont kill you." He smirked and did the same thing to Sasuke

Now let me explain somthing here. Normally, the cursemark would just give you power right? And hurt when he's near, or when its trying to use its power, right? Well totally messed up for me. Mine is different. Everytime he's anywhere near or even if somone says his name, and it doesnt let me use chakra AT ALL. Not at all. And its not ment to make me go to Orochimaru later on, Its ment to kill me. So its obviously, gonna hurt. Alot. And more will be revealed...

I was curled up in pain. Sakura was trying to comfort sasuke and didnt relize the ninja walking toward us. I whined and cried out my body shuddering at each spasm of pain. The Ninja rolled his eyes and threw me over his shoulder. Sakura stared at him. "W-where are you taking here?" the ninja glared.

"Away. She's gonna die anyway." and he poofed. Dropping my in a bush far away, he left. I woke from my unconsiouness and screamed automaticcly and curled up whining.

A lone ninja with his team walked the woods. They had both the scrolls. He heard the whining and looked at the members. "Here, take the scrolls and meet me up ahead." They hadnt heard the whining and nodded poofing. Kabuto walked over to the bush and saw me. Somthing clicked between us at that. "Poor thing..." He picked me up and sat me against a tree, checking my vitals. He bit his lip. This helpless child to be killed for being a Uchiha pretty much? He sighed and turned the cursemark to him. He stared at it for a moment and sealed as much of it as he could. It was a simple seal, that dissappeared as if never put on. But it would still help. Standing, he took me and poofed back to the team.

Sakura was sitting infront of Sasuke and Naruto crying. She had let me get away and now I was gonna die. She felt like it was the end of the world. Suddenly, She heard walking. Turning around she stood glaring. She saw Kabuto and blinked. He walked up with me and laid me by Sasuke. "Keep an eye on her, and try to bring the fever down." Sakura nodded.

"Who...Who are you?" She said.

"You will see here, soon." and like that, Kabuto was gone. Sakura put a cloth on my head and kept an eye on me, like she was told. I had the same mark as Sasuke. She thought for a moment. My symptoms were worse tho. Ether way, she sat back, and watched.


End file.
